


Skeletons in the Closet

by atamascolily



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/pseuds/atamascolily
Summary: Rey makes an unexpected discovery in the cave that calls everything she knows about Luke Skywalker into question.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Skeletons in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/gifts).



The cave was dark and cold and empty--or was it? As Rey's eyes adjusted to what little light filtered down from above, a faint cry echoed in the distance. Was it the wind? The churning sea? Her overactive imagination, spinning phantoms out of nothingness? A darkness in the Force? 

Only one way to find out. 

She picked her way across the rocky floor, pressing further inwards in the direction of the noise. She was so focused on what might be ahead of her that she didn't notice what was beneath her feet until she tripped over something hard and metallic and nearly fell. She caught herself in time just before she hit the ground--only to stumble a second time when she realized what it was: a metal chain stretched out across the passageway, bolted at one end to the wall. 

And at the other end--

A misshapen lump of gray hair and rags huddled in the far corner, moaning in pain. He glanced up at his unexpected visitor and Rey gasped in shock. The clothing and hair were different, but the face was the same-- 

" _Master Skywalker?_ What are _you_ doing here?" 

"Who are you?" he said slowly. His voice was cracked as if from long disuse and barely audible. "How do you know me? Are you even real, or just some phantasm sent to torment me?"

"Of course I'm real," Rey said crossly. Trust Master Skywalker to keep playing these stupid games with her. She wasn't going to fall for it this time. "I just saw you an hour ago," she added, gesturing back towards the opening to the outside world. "You told me not to come here, but--" 

Master Skywalker shook his head. "That wasn't me. That's an imposter. _He's_ imprisoned me here." 

_What?_ Rey's head spun. It couldn't be. The real Luke Skywalker was too strong, too powerful to be chained in an underground cave like this.

"He came from the cave," the chained Luke Skywalker added, sensing Rey's unspoken question. "He's a... kind of leech, an imitation who feeds off me. Keeps me weakened down here in the dark--so I can't escape." 

He extended his arms. Both his wrists were bound by the chain, but the right hand was missing entirely. Rey swallowed. No doubt the fake Luke must have ripped the prosthetic off his double to approximate his appearance more closely.

And if this crazy story were true--

\--it would explain all of the mysteries that had dogged Rey during her time on Ahch-To. Would a real Jedi master have so carelessly tossed his lightsaber over a cliff? Would he cut himself off from the Force, refusing to save the galaxy or train an eager student? 

The more Rey thought about it, the more she realized she might have been wrong about everything from the very beginning. 

_I should have known that wasn't the real Luke Skywalker. I knew something wrong, but I never imagined anything like this. No wonder he warned me away from the cave--he didn't want me to see this--_

Rey made her decision instantly, with instincts honed from years of bargaining with Unkar Plutt. "I'll help you if you train me in the ways of the Force." 

Master Skywalker blinked up at her in shock. 

"Please," she added, as an afterthought. 

He stared at her for a long moment, his gaze never leaving her face. It was almost as if he recognized her from somewhere, although that was clearly impossible. "Deal," he said at last. 

Rey reached for her lightsaber. Blue-white lightning lit up the dark cavern as she sliced through his chains with the glowing blade.

"Let's go," she said, sheathing the weapon at her belt and offering her new teacher a hand. 

He took it gingerly, and she hoisted him to his feet, wrapping her arm around his shoulder to support his weakened limbs. It was a long trek back to the opening of the cave, which gave her plenty of time to plot her next move. 

The fake Luke Skywalker was in for a rude surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, primeideal, for making that all-important observation to my fic [Double Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181499), which inspired this companion piece.


End file.
